Aprendiendo Amar
by Celebraint Orwin Dumbledore
Summary: Sakura kinomoto pertenece a una de las familias mas importantes del Japon. Lo tiene todo y es casi perfecta. Su mas grande defecto. Es alcoholìca. Un accidente cambia la vida de quienes la rodean. Ahora lucha por una segunda oportunidad de vivir y de amar
1. Prologo

Aprendiendo Amar

**Aprendiendo Amar**

**Prólogo**

_Tokio, Japón._

_Viernes 7 de julio, 2007._

_3:18 a.m._

_¿Alguna vez has sentido la necesidad de retroceder el tiempo? _

_Es gracioso esta tarde, había discutido con mi padre. Siempre era lo mismo, echarme en la cara, el despilfarro en que se había convertido mi vida. _

_-El tiempo es cuestión de tiempo, la vida es cuestión de vida,  
la vida dura un momento, el tiempo toda la vida._

_Me había dicho él, entonces lo había ignorado, no preste atención a sus palabras y recuerdo que salí furiosa del despacho. Siempre era lo mismo, me juzgaba por todo lo que hacia. Mi carácter frívolo me ayudaba a no dejar mis emociones al descubierto de nadie. Pero lo cierto era que me lastimaban. Quería llorar y quería desahogarme. Y solo conocía una manera de hacerlo. _

_Antes de salir de casa me tope con mi madre y mi hermana. La primera me miraba con reproche, no soportaba el hecho de que yo siempre discutiera con mi padre. Lo cierto era que ella ya sabía lo que iba ir hacer cuando cruzara la puerta que me llevaría a mi libertad, y como todos en mi familia, ella tampoco aprobaba mí vergonzoso comportamiento._

_Mi hermana era otro caso aparte. Rika siempre me apoyaba, hiciera lo que hiciera. Es diez años menor que yo, y me idolatra. Suele decirme que quiere ser como yo, cada que tiene oportunidad. Yo solo le sonrió, y me marcho de su lado. Desde hace años lo hago, no quería que ella conviviera conmigo. No quiero que ella sea como yo._

_Por eso siempre la apartaba de mi, desde hace mucho que no hablo con ella. Aun cuando hace unos días la encontrara llorando desoladamente en el porche, no me acerque a ella. Aun cundo sentí mi corazón encogerse ante su llanto, me subí a mi carro y me marche una vez mas de casa. Sabia que ella me había visto, lo vi por el espejo retrovisor. Vi su mirada dolida y desconcertada. Me di cuenta de la soledad que la albergaba. La misma soledad que me hacia compañía desde hace ya tiempo. Pero a mi naturaleza egoísta no le importo y acelere sin volver a mirarla._

_Y esa noche, me había mirado igual. Con el mismo dolor en sus ojos llorosos. Aparte la mirada bruscamente de ella. Y cuando Rika se libró del agarre de mi madre, para acercarse a mí y abrazarme, apenas y había correspondido a su abrazo, alejándome de ella tan rápido como pude. Y marchándome de casa. Sin decirles a ninguno cuanto los amo._

_Gemí, de dolor. Pero no sabia si del dolor de saber que esa seria probablemente la última vez que había visto a mi familia. O era otra clase de malestar que apenas empezaba a sentir, pero que era muy fuerte. _

_Sentí escocer mi frente, y dirigí mi mano a ella. Lo que vi me dejo impactada._

_Sangre_

_Mi mano estaba manchada de sangre. Trate de moverme y sentí un malestar mucho peor que el anterior en un costado de mi estomago. _

_Eso solo comprobaba mis sospechas. Cada vez me sentí más débil y peor. _

_Como pude, mire a mí alrededor. Todo era un caos. Un caos total. Las ambulancias y las patrullas se empezaban a escuchar. Y la gente no paraba de gritar, y de juntarse._

_-Por favor, Dios… dame tiempo para verlos- le rogué. Consiente que mis ruegos demostraban todo mi miedo. _

_Quería retroceder el tiempo. Y poder cambiarlo todo._

_En el transcurso de nuestras vidas consiente o inconscientemente hemos deseado hacerlo. Retroceder el tiempo y cambiar los hechos donde hemos actuado mal, de las que nos arrepentimos y deseamos poder arreglar._

_Lo deseamos con tanta fuerza, que la culpa se vuelve mucho mayor. Y solo queremos remediarlas cuando sabemos, que estamos, posiblemente exhalando nuestro último aliento._

_Cuando sabemos que la muerte nos espera y que pronto nos encontraremos junto a ella. _

_Entonces es cuando nos entra el arrepentimiento, el remordimiento, la culpa, todo un disfraz para ocultar el miedo. Porque no, no es arrepentimiento o todo lo demás. Es miedo, el miedo al ser juzgado por esa divinidad que al final dictara nuestra sentencia._

_Miedo a ese Dios, que en muchas veces no creemos o ignoramos… pero al final siempre recordamos. Y entonces comprendemos. Cielo o Infierno. Y la sentencia da miedo._

_La muerte me da miedo. Porque no quiero morir._

_Merezco una segunda oportunidad. _

_Porque… porque yo quiero VIVIR. _

_Recuperar el amor que perdí y la familia que con mi comportamiento aleje de mí._

_-Dios, por favor, por favor- seguí rogando -Cometí un error. Nunca jamás debí de haber tomado esa maldita botella de vino. Jamás debí de haber permitido desahogar mis penas con el alcohol. Pero soy adicta. Si por fin lo reconozco, desde hace ocho años soy adicta a el. Pero por favor, permíteme vivir. Permíteme estar con mi familia. Y lo más importante, déjame amarlo una vez más. Nunca debí dejarlo ir, no debí dejar el amor escapar. Nunca debí de haber dejado ir a Shaoran Li. _

_Un dolor más fuerte que los anteriores me vino y grite. El poco razonamiento que tenía se me estaba esfumando. _

_-Sakura Kinomoto, veintiséis años de edad. Hija del empresario Fujitaka Kinomoto. Informen a su familia del accidente inmediatamente. Su estado es grave._

_Grave, me repetí. Grave._

_Las luces de las ambulancias y las patrullas las veía distorsionadas. Ni siquiera fui consiente de cuando me pusieron en la camilla. Todo lo veo borroso. No soy capaz de distinguir ninguno de los rostros. Tampoco es que quisiera intentarlo, seguramente no reconocería a nadie. Solo soy capaz de oír el ajetreo que se había ocasionado._

_Siento mi cuerpo adormecido y tengo leves temblores. Tengo frió y los parpados me pesan. Poco a poco me voy alejando del bullicio… y entonces siento como una mano me sacude con suavidad._

_-Sakura debes mantenerte despierta- lo miro no entiendo nada de lo que dice, pero me limito asentir con la cabeza._

_-¿Entiendes lo que te digo?- escucho su pregunta no muy convencido- debes mantenerte despierta._

_-Si- ¿esa era mi voz? Es muy rasposa._

_-Bien. Pase lo que pase todo estará bien. ¿Verdad Sakura?_

_Esa voz. Yo conozco esa voz. Esa frase. Solía decirla antes, hace mucho tiempo en realidad. Trato de enfocar la mirada en la persona que me hablaba con tanta confianza… es inútil, y no logro más que ver todo más borroso. _

_Sentí como me elevaban y después poner en marcha seguramente la ambulancia. Y me permití cerrar los ojos un momento._

_-Sakura. _

_Ese es mi nombre. Abro los ojos una luz blanca me bloquea la vista, me molesta. _

_¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué me duele el cuerpo? ¿Dónde estoy?_

_Entonces lo recordé todo. Como si de una película se tratara. El asco me invadió y sentí unas enormes ganas de vomitar, mi cuerpo convulsionarse y el enorme trabajo que me costaba respirar. El sonido de los aparatos que estaban conectados a mi comenzaron a sonar mas alterados._

_-Sus signos vitales se están alterando demasiado._

_-Esta entrando en shock._

_Mis sentidos se están perdiendo, mi cuerpo no me responde y mis ojos pesan más. No. No quiero cerrarlos. Nos hasta no verlos._

_Mi familia._

_Shoaran._

_Y por arte de magia tu rostro lo veo. Sonrió a pesar del dolor que siento al hacerlo._

_Siento una calidez sobre mi mano. _

_Ahora si. Ver tu rostro es suficiente para mí._

_Por favor cuida de ellos…_

_No puedo más. Mis ojos pesan una tonelada._

_-Maldición Sakura._

_Sonrió, aunque no me puedas ver._

_-Te Amo Shaoran- susurro pese a que no me puedes escuchar._

_Mi cuerpo deja de convulsionarse. Y mis ojos se cierran definitivamente._

-¡No! ¡Sakura!... ¡SAKURA!

-Doctor Li, suéltela.

-¡No!- rugió.

-Esta muerta.

-No- susurro esta vez.

-Hora de la muerte 3:48 a.m.

**

* * *

**

Notas de la autora:

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Si lo se, muchos de ustedes querrán matarme en este instante. Pero antes de que lo hagan primero aclaremos unos puntos._

_**1.-**__ No, no estoy loca (bueno tal vez un poco… de acuerdo si estoy loca)_

_**2.-**__ Seguramente pensaran que rayo pasa conmigo; no he acabado con mis proyectos anteriores, lo que es peor aun me tardo en actualizar; y aun así como me atrevo a iniciar uno nuevo. ¿Por qué? Bueno, la respuesta es sencilla. Si me atreví a escribir este nuevo fic, fue porque necesitaba una forma de desahogo. Hace poco presencie un accidente terrible. Que me hizo recordar una etapa de mi vida. Yo misma he sido victima hace años de lo que un alcohólico puede ocasionar cuando se pone atrás de un volante. Los peores accidentes automovilísticos, son por personas que van conduciendo en un estado muy elevado de ebriedad. Se que el tema puede ser cansado, adicciones, ¿Quién no ha escuchado de el? Todos, es cierto. Pero pocos comprendemos lamentablemente el mensaje (sin ofender a nadie) no estoy en contra de tomar, yo misma lo he hecho. Solo hay que hacerlo bajo responsabilidad._

_**3.-**__ Este Fic, no es para ofender a nadie. Lo aclaro porque cuando lo estaba escribiendo, varias personas me preguntaron si no lo veía como una ofensa hacia los demás. Y respondo lo mismo: No. Lo veo como una historia mas, de las que he escribido. Con la única diferencia de que le podemos encontrar un mensaje. Y posiblemente mas visibles los valores y antivalores que practicamos como sujetos._

_Vuelvo a repetir, no pretendo ofender a nadie. Si alguien esta en desacuerdo conmigo, solo háganmelo saber, mediante un reviews o por mi dirección de correo electrónico, con gusto responderé. Así como para quienes quieran aportar sus ideas y colaborar en la historia también. Seria un buen gesto, de parte de todo si nos apoyamos en temas como esto mutuamente._

_4.- No se preocupen es el ultimo. Para quienes leen __**Guerra por el Amor**__ y __**Mi Mejor Enemigo**__, no voy abandonar los proyectos. De hecho tratare de hacer las actualizaciones de las tres historias al mismo tiempo. Nuevamente muchas gracias por el apoyo brindado._

_5.- Lo olvidaba, para quienes se quieran poner en contacto conmigo mi correo es: elentary guion bajo 26 arroba hotmail punto com (todo junto ya saben)_

_Ahora si me despido._

_Nos vemos es próximo capitulo. Estará mucho mejor._

_No olviden dejar sus reviews._

_Besos_

_Celebriant O. D. _

_"Todas las penas se pueden tolerar si las cuentas en un relato"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: La serie Card Captor Sakura son propiedad de CLAMP. La historia es completamente mía.**

**

* * *

**

Primero que nada, les agradezco a todas las personitas que me han dejado sus comentario y que han seguido mi historia, de verdad es muy importante. A partir de este capitulo responderé a sus reviews así que cualquier duda, queja, felicitación, será bien recibida.

**Y bueno no tengo nada más que decir, más que agradecerles a todas las personitas que me hayan dejado un reviews en los capítulos anteriores. **

**Y tu lector apacible y bucólico, personas de bien, ingenuas y sanas que acabas de descubrirme eras más que bienvenido a seguirme leyendo. **

**Un beso enorme y todo mi cariño. **

**Y ahora si… **

**¡¡¡Que se habrán los telones y a LEER!!! **

**

* * *

**

Aprendiendo Amar

**Capitulo 1**

_Tokio, Japón_

_Viernes 17 de julio, 2007._

_5:26 a.m._

_Hospital internacional del St. Lucas_

Entreabrió una vez mas la puerta, esperando con ansias alguna señal que le dijera que ella estaba bien.

El panorama que se entendía ante el, no le era nada agradable. Cada vez que mirada hacia dentro de esa habitación sentía como pequeños espasmos se apoderaban de su cuerpo. Había dos doctores y por lo menos tres enfermeras que acompañaban a Sakura.

Observo como Meiling caminaba hacia él, haciéndose hacia un lado cuando ella atravesó el marco de la puerta. Para cerrarla después detrás de ella, evitándole mirar. No pudo reclamarle nada, ella solo hacia su trabajo, después de todo era enfermera del hospital.

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto con impaciencia en la voz. Conciente de que el debería estar ahí adentro.

Meiling movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Mal…

Shaoran se dejo caer sobre una de las sillas que había en los pasillos del hospital. Tomando entre sus manos su cabeza. Levanto la cara, y observo como Meiling se mordía el labio. Desde que había llegado a Japón, ella había sido la primera persona que había conocido y su primera amiga. Llevaba años conociéndola, como para reconocer ese gesto.

-¿Qué me estas ocultando?- exigió saber, poniéndose de pie y tomándola de los brazos.

Meiling lo miro con sorpresa; durante todos los años que se conocían, nunca lo había visto perder el control de aquella manera. Soltó un gemido de dolor, cuando sintió las manos de él apretándola con más fuerza.

Shaoran la soltó en cuanto la escucho, apartándose de ella unos pasos dándole la espalda.

-Lo siento- murmuro aun de espaldas.

-No pasa nada. Comprendo.

Shaoran afirmo con la cabeza, girando a verla.

-¿Qué pasa con Sakura?- pregunto con toda la tranquilidad a la que pudo recurrir.

-Dime una cosa Shaoran ¿Desde hace cuanto que no hablas con Sakura?

Él la miro sorprendido, no entendía el sentido de la pregunta. Pero tampoco tenía cabeza como para ponerse a pensar. Se encogió de hombros y contesto:

-No lo se- respondió impaciente- como seis o siente meses ¿Qué tiene que ver con…?

-Sabes que sigue tomando- lo corto, asiendo un mohín molesto, mas firmando que preguntando- Me dijiste que había comenzado con la rehabilitación.

-Y así era- le dijo- pero me entere por Rika que la había dejado a media semana- termino con enfado.

-¿Cómo es que no insististe con ella?

-Se había negado a verme y hablar conmigo. No podía acercarme a ella.

-Te conozco Shaoran, cuando quieres algo siempre lo consigues- le recordó- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Después Meiling- zanjó el tema- dime que esta pasando.

Ella suspiro con pesadez.

-Las pruebas de sangre que sacamos, revelaron un porcentaje muy alto de alcohol en su cuerpo. Como doctor sabes…

-Hay algo mas- le corto impaciente- ¿Qué es?

-No solo consumió alcohol…-declaro- también drogas en excesiva cantidad. La mezcla de ambas sustancias toxicas en un elevado porcentaje, fue demasiado para ella- se callo unos segundos para darle a Shaoran- Su cuerpo esta muy débil, tiene varias contusiones y una hemorragia interna que logramos detener…

Shaoran asentía de manera ausente.

-Dios no debería decirte esto- exclamo cansada, atrayendo la mirada de Shoaran que la miro alerta- uno de los golpes que recibió, fue en su columna. Exactamente la columna lumbar dislocando uno de los discos, hay probabilidades de… ¡Oh dios, eres doctor!... entiendes lo que quiero decir.

-Puede quedar lisiada- dijo ausente, mirándola a los ojos. No quería pensar en Sakura y una silla de ruedas, pero aun no estaban los estudios que lo afirmaran o ¿si?- Los estudios…

-No- respondió movió la cabeza- aun no se le practican.

Repentinamente todo el dolor, la soledad y la angustia, desaparecieron. Para dar paso a la ira.

-¿Por qué no?- exigió saber conteniendo su rabia.

Meiling sostuvo su mirada, sin inmutarse. Tal vez cualquier otra persona hubiera temblado ante esa mirada cargada de frialdad y deseando desaparecer de su camino. Pero no ella. Sabia que no estaba molesta con ella. Solo sentía impotencia al no poder estar ahí adentro con ella, después de todo Shaoran era doctor. Uno de los mejores que había en Japón, muchas veces se preguntaba que hacia allí, cuando había recibido muy buenas ofertas de trabajo en el extranjero. Su repuesta llego cuando escucho hablar de Sakura y la conoció.

Y con ello sus esperanzas de poder conquistarlo. Eso y vivir la experiencia de un amor no correspondido. Salio de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Shaoran pasar a su lado como un rayo, y abrir la habitación donde estaba Sakura. A pesar de estar asombrada pudo comprender la alerta de reanimación.

Se pego a la pared cuando vio entrar a un nuevo grupo de personas para realizar el RCP.

**º**** _ º _ º _ º _ º_ º**

Caminar por aquel largo y silencioso pasillo no era nada agradable, definitivamente ese lugar era el mas desagradable que había visitado hasta ahora. Su mirada al frente tratando de evitar cualquier insignificante detalle la mantenía clavada en la robusta espalda del hombre al que seguía, mientras comenzaba a sentir frió que emanaba aquel lugar con olor a muerte, frotando sus manos tratando útilmente de darse algo de calor y deseando que aquello fuera solo una confusión.

Que vueltas daba la vida. Solo hasta hace una hora se encontraba aun en su cama inquieta por algún motivo que no podía comprender, pensando en el hombre que dormía a su lado, aquel que siempre velaba su sueño y que por desgracia precisamente esa noche habían discutido y no se encontraba a su lado. Su orgullo le había impedido llamarlo y rogarle que regresara, aunque en infinidad de veces había estado a punto de hacerlo. Y ahora en menos de un minuto y con pocas palabras su vida había cambiado, si era falso o cierto aun no lo sabia, pero no dudaba que aquella llamada telefónica que recibió mientras dudaba entre marcar en teléfono de su novio o no, dejaría huella en ella.

No lo quedaba más que rogar que todo fuera una confusión y aquella persona que trataban de identificar no fuera él.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir cuando el doctor abrió la puerta invitándola a entrar, una invitación que gusto quería rechazar. Dio un paso dentro de la morgue negándose a derramar alguna lágrima. Pero no pudo contenerlas cuando el rostro fue descubierto y lo vio.

Pálido, golpeado, inerte… y sin vida. Un grito de dolor salió de su garganta mientras sus piernas se negaban a sostenerla, amenazándola con dejarla caer al frió y sucio suelo. Sintió unos brazos detenerla en su caída y se aferro a ellos como si su vida dependiera de ello. Su mirada se nublo y sintió en sus labios el salado sabor de sus lágrimas.

Se sintió siendo arrastrada, y quiso patalear para que la soltaran y la dejaran junto al cuerpo del hombre que amaba. Pero su boca no podía formular palabra alguna y se dejo arrastrar y sentar en una silla.

-Siento mucho lo que vio allí- dijo una voz rasposa a modo de disculpa- pero tengo que hacer la pregunta… ¿Reconoce al hombre de adentro?

-Si- su voz ahora mas rasposa que la que le había hablado- él es… era mi novio.

-Lo siento- dijo - esta es la parte que mas detesto de mi trabajo- declaró el hombre, sin saber si se dirigía a ella a no.

-Su cuerpo ¿Cuándo me lo puedo llevar?- preguntó.

-Necesito que firme el acta de defunción y le entregaremos el cuerpo cuando quiera.

-¿Se practico… autopsia?

-No fue necesario. La muerte de su novio fue a causa de un altercado.

-¿El asaltante… él…él huyó?

-Creo que no me entiende señorita. La muerte del joven no fue en un enfrentamiento.

-No… no entiendo- dijo, confundida.

-Su novio murió en un accidente automovilístico, ocasionado por el alcohol.

-¿Él… venia tomado? ¿Lo… provocó… él?- preguntó con miedo.

-No. Su novio solo fue una _victima_ más.

No fue capaz de agradecerle al doctor en cuanto escucho sus pasos alejarse. Solo dos palabras resonaban en su mente: _muerte _y_ victima. _Una _victima. _Él solo había sido una victima de una persona inconsciente que manejaba en estado de ebriedad. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, deseando tener al culpable enfrente y golpearlo tanto como pudiera. El dolor en sus manos no era nada comparado al vació que sentía en esos momentos.

Sintió sus piernas pesadas para ponerse de pie. Pero el saber que aun tenia que luchar la levanto.

Su llanto se hizo más fuerte y pesado.

Y pensar que mañana después de solucionar el malentendido que habían creado. Le daría la noticia...

_-Vas a ser papá-_ dijo las palabras al viento. Mientras caminaba hacia la recepción.

**º _ º _ º _ º _ º _ º**

-Doctor Li abandone el cuarto.

-Shaoran- suplico Meiling.

Pero sus oídos estaban cerrados para ellos, solo el monitor con aquel horrible sonido dando confirmando lo que más miedo le daba estaba instalado dentro de su cabeza. Sin pensarlo y empujando a la enfermera e ignorando a todos en tomo las placas de reanimación colocándolas sobre el pecho de Sakura.

La incredulidad, el enojo y la tristeza se marcaron en los rostros de los presentes.

-Doctor… - comenzó el jefe de piso pero se vio interrumpido por la mano de Meiling sobre su hombro que movía la cabeza negando.

-Va a ser inútil apartarla de ella- explicó – lo mejor es ayudarlo en todo lo que podamos- recomendó.

-Pero…

-Por ahora- interrumpió de nuevo – ahora no hay que perder el tiempo- dijo acercándose hasta donde estaba Shaoran con una grupo de enfermeras que lo ayudaban.

El anciano doctor hizo un mohín de molestia, negando con la cabeza. Ya después hablaría con Li. Ahora lo más importante era reanimar a la chica como había dicho la enfermera.

Las veces que tenían para intentar reanimar a alguien tenían un límite, Shaoran miro con angustia el cuerpo de Sakura sacudirse tras el cuarto intento de reanimación sin éxito. Si sus signos vitales no respondían en el quinto intento, seria inútil intentar un sexto aunque no le importaría darle cuantas reanimaciones fueran necesarias con tal de reanimarla.

Separó de ella las placas esperando algún cambio en el monitor. Su cuerpo cayo al vació cuando nada paso.

-Suban potencia a trescientos- ordenó.

-Listo- contesto una enfermera.

-¡Vamos Sakura! ¡Por favor! ¡Tu puedes!- pidió dando el quinto intento.

Observo su cuerpo por quinta vez sacudirse ante la descarga de electro y dirigió su mirada impaciente de nuevo al monitor, tan solo eran segundos los que marcaba el reloj, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirlos como si fueran años que recaían con fuerza sobre él.

Miró con desesperación el rostro de Sakura, y si no hubiera sido por la palidez y los golpes en su rostro podría haber jurado que en esos momentos se encontraba dormida.

Sentía su alma caer con cada segundo que pasaba. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, hablar con ella. Decirle que no solo ella tenia la culpa de su separación. Pedirle perdón por haberla dejado cuando estaba enferma y mas ayuda requería. Y sobre todo decirle que pese a todo aun la seguía amando.

-Te amo- le susurro al oído.

Y como si medicina para Sakura hubiera sido el monitor comenzó a registrar los latidos de su acompasado corazón.

**º**** _ º _ º _ º _ º_ º**

_Francia, Paris _

_Jueves 16 de julio, 2007._

_6:30 a.m._

-¿Qué hora es?

Tomoyo dejó de cepillarse el cabello y miró a Eriol que miraba a su alrededor soñoliento, buscando el reloj de mesa.

-Dios Tomoyo, solo son las seis treinta- le reprochó como un niño pequeño.

Tomoyo dejó salir una risa divertida, mientras observaba a Eriol derrumbarse sobre la cama cubriéndose con las sabanas hasta la cara.

-Vamos cariño, se hará tarde para llegar a mi trabajo- dijo ella.

Eriol apartó las sabanas de si mismo como si fuera carbón quemando, quedándose sentado en la cama.

-¿Estas bromeando?- preguntó él desconcertado.

Tomoyo lo miró un momento más antes de continuar cepillando su cabello.

-No- respondió como si estuviera tratando con un niño de preescolar - El día de hoy es jueves y por cierto anunciaron en las noticias un buen día.

-No puedo creerlo- susurró Eriol, pero Tomoyo no estaba segura si hablaba solo para él mismo.

Lo miró levantare de la cama, tomar su ropa del piso y meterse al baño dando un sonoro portazo tras de si.

Se quedó mirando la puerta desconcertada por su actitud. Buscando en su mente algún mal comentario que hubiera hecho, hasta que su mente chocó con el recuerdo de una conversación que se había dado la semana pasada.

_-¿Sabes que la semana próxima cumplimos un año juntos?- le había dicho Eriol, mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja._

_-Conmemoro esa fecha como el año que dejaste de ser un Don Juan- respondió riendo._

_-Cae en Jueves- le susurró él, rozando su mejilla con la mano y depositando suaves besos en sus hombros desnudos._

_-No veo el problema- respondió con simpleza._

_Eriol detuvo sus besos y caricias y se quedo paralizado; sin creer aun lo que había escuchado. Lo mas seguro era que había entendido mal. Tomoyo levanto la mirada cuando sintió las manos de Eriol detenerse._

_-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó ella._

_-Creo que escuche mal- respondió._

_Tomoyo sonrió cuando comprendió a lo que Eriol se refería._

_-No. No has escuchado mal, puedo tomarme el jueves para pasarla contigo- repitió – Es mas también me tomaré el Viernes y todo el fin de semana y nos vamos de viaje juntos- propuso - ¿Qué te parece? _

_-La idea suena interesante._

_-¿Solo interesante?- preguntó tentadoramente mientras pasaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza. _

_-Comienza a ser tentadora- confesó, mientas presionaba sus labios contra los de ella._

_Una vez que el aire faltó, ambos se separaron. Eriol miró aquellos ojos amatistas que lo cautivaron desde que los miró por primera vez y se perdió en ellos. _

_-Promételo- exigió él._

_-¿Qué?- preguntó desconcertada. Aun le costaba creer que ese hombre la amaba a ella._

_-Prométeme que esta vez seré yo antes que tu trabajo- le pidió él con seriedad._

_-Eriol tu siempre has sido antes que todo- le dijo mientras se acomodaba bien en el sillón donde ambos estaban abrazados. _

_-No lo siento de esa manera- le dijo él. _

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué nunca me habías dicho…?- comenzó. Pero pronto fue silenciada por unos dedos sobre sus labios que le impidieron seguir hablando._

_-Sólo promételo ¿Quieres?- pidió._

_Tomoyo lo miró durante un momento en silencio y con seriedad. Nunca había pensado que Eriol se sintiera desplazado por su trabajo. _

_-Lo prometo Eriol. La mitad de la próxima semana será nuestra- prometió, sellando su promesa con un beso._

Quiso golpearse ella misma después de haber recordado su plática de la semana pasada. Ahora ya sabia porque Eriol había insistido en pasar por ella al trabajo y en su coche llevaba una pequeña maleta, por la cual se rehusó a preguntar en su momento y porque había insistido en pasar la noche en el departamento de ella.

Se sentía avergonzada incluso de haber olvidado que justo el día mas importante de su carrera tenia que coincidir con su aniversario con Eriol. Cuando estaba con él olvidada todo lo que había a su alrededor y se encerraba en una burbuja propia que solo se permitía compartir con él; y gracias a eso había olvidado que el jueves tenia la presentación de sus diseños ante una de las mas codiciadas marcas francesas.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Eriol salio duchado y arreglado. Tomoyo tuvo que contenerse las ganas de correr hacia él y aventársele encima. Lo mejor ahora era disculparse y tratar de encontrar una manera de arreglar las cosas… sin que se le hiciera tarde.

-Lo siento- dijo ella.

Él no le dijo nada y cruzo la habitación tomando su cartera y su móvil de la mesita de noche ignorando las disculpas de ella.

-Dije que…- comenzó de nuevo ella.

-Te escuche Tomoyo- respondió el cortante interrumpiéndola.

-De verdad no lo había olvidado- mintió.

Eriol se detuvo a mirarla unos segundos fijamente sin que su mirada revelara nada y después continúo alzando sus cosas.

-Prefiero la honestidad. Al menos así me gusta mas- respondió tajante.

Tomoyo dirigió una mirada al reloj y se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. El tiempo corría mientras hablaba con él y se le hacia tarde y Eriol no le estaba facilitando las cosas precisamente.

-De acuerdo- dijo suspirando derrotada- si, lo había olvidado. Pero he tenido mucho trabajo y además hoy es mi presentación, y tú sabes lo importante que es para mí- explicó.

-Más importante que yo, eso es seguro.

-Eso no…

-No te atrevas a decir que no es cierto- dijo con calma y arrastrando las palabras – No es la primera vez que me dejas plantado por tu trabajo. Y para serte honesto la situación comienza a parecerme molesta.

-Eriol yo…- comenzó pero de nuevo se vio interrumpida.

-Basta Tomoyo, no digas nada quieres. Al final yo terminaré creyendo en tus mentiras y tu te iras a ti cita.

-Yo no te he mentido- respondió molesta.

-Si, lo hiciste y no ha sido una, ni dos, ni tres veces, aun sido mas- le reprochó - ¿sabes que es lo peor de todo?

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza, aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

-Que te creo. Creo cada y una de tus palabras, pese a que se que son mentiras, ilusiones… promesas que jamás veré hacerse realidad.

-Yo… yo no…

-Mientes tan bien Tomoyo- susurró caminando hacia la puerta.

-Eriol… Por favor- rogó.

-Cuando estés libre Tomoyo háblame. Tal vez yo pueda hacer un espacio en mi agenda y dedicarte al menos un minuto de mi tiempo- y salió cerrando detrás de él la puerta y dejando una mujer que lloraba en silencio.

Miró la cama vacía, aquella que apenas unas horas había compartido con él. Y que ahora solo estaba allí abandonada y desordenada como ella se sentía. Eriol le había dicho que no era la primera vez que lo dejaba por su trabajo, y con pesar tenia que reconocer que debía de darle la razón. Y lo peor de todo es que también había dicho que estaba comenzando hartarse de ser el segundo en su vida. Cuando en la vida de él, ella encabezaba las prioridades de su lista.

Un flechazo cruzo su mente y un temor la invadió…

Lo estaba comenzando a perder. Y tenia que hacer algo antes de que lo perdiera definitivamente.

Ajusto bien en nudo de la bata de su pijama y salió de la habitación corriendo, estaba cruzando la sala cuando el teléfono comenzó a llamar, se quedo quieta unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta del departamento y correr hacia el ascensor rogando porque Eriol aun estuviera allí.

Tomoyo casi lloró de felicidad cuando lo vio de espaldas a ella y se apresuró a correr hasta él.

-Eriol- le llamó.

Eriol volteó y miro sorprendido a Tomoyo, recorriéndola con la mirada atónito por lo que veía. Su hermosa novia no llevaba nada más encima que la bata casi transparente sin llevar nada abajo, los senos se le marcaban perfectamente y gracias al frió observo como se le erizaba la piel ocasionando altercados en sus pezones; tuvo que cerrar las manos en puños antes de que sus manos se posaran sobre los suaves senos de ella.

Aun respiraba agitada por la carrera y tuvo que respirar varias veces antes de hablar.

-¿Qué…? Comenzó Eriol, pero ahora fue el turno de ella para callarlo.

-Lo siento- se disculpó alzando una mano – no he sido la mejor novia y no tengo excusas para disculparme por mi actitud. De verdad lo siento. Me has dicho que soy una mentirosa... ¡Dios si lo soy!- aceptó bajando la mirada – pero hay algo en lo que no te he mentido Eriol- le dijo y calló un momento para tomar aire- Te amo- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos - … y eso no es mentira. Te podría jurar Eriol que mi amor por ti no es mentira.

Eriol no dijo nada, abrió la boca varias veces para poder hablar pero inmediatamente la cerraba. Y Tomoyo sintió que su alma se iba a una abismo son fin.

-También te amo- dejo él acariciándole la mejilla con una de sus manos.

Ambos sonrieron y unieron sus labios, el pidió permiso para entrar en las profundidades de ella y gustosa Tomoyo le concedió el permiso. Las manos de ambos comenzaron a recorrer sobre sus ropas, sus cuerpos y cuando el contacto exigía más, Eriol la elevó de las caderas permitiéndole a ella entrelazar sus piernas alrededor de él. Y comenzaron entre beso y beso el regreso al departamento de Tomoyo.

Cerró la puerta detrás de el con una patada y sus manos se dirigieron hacia el nudo de la bata de ella y después a deshacerse de la estorbosa tela cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar. Tomoyo se separó sobresaltada mas los brazos de Eriol no le dieron mucho escape, siguieron besándose ignorando el molesto ruido, deseando que quien fuera se rindiera pronto y colgara cuanto antes.

-Creo que tienes que contestar- dijo Eriol con sequedad.

-No.

-Puede ser importante- trató de negociar.

-No lo es- respondió ella.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?- preguntó.

-Si lo fuera habrían dejado un mensaje en el contestador- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Hay una luz roja parpadeando. Creo que es un mensaje.

Tomoyo se soltó del abrazo de Eriol y miro a la contestadota desconcertada. Antes de salir a detenerlo el teléfono había comenzado a sonar. Presiono _play_ y la voz de una mujer habló.

-_Señorita Daidouji… vaya hubiera deseado que respondieras a la llamada… esto es difícil de decir y no es lago que me hubiera gustado hacer por teléfono. Hablo de parte del doctor Shaoran Li desde el __Hospital internacional del St. Lucas, en Japón… la señorita Sakura Kinomoto se encuentra internada desde ayer por la madrugada… su estado es delicado _– tanto Tomoyo como Eriol escucharon ruido y después la voz de un hombre_- Gracias Meiling… Tomoyo soy Shaoran es necesaria tu llegada cuanto antes… Sakura sufrió un accidente… esta muy mal y varios doctores… bueno ellos… creen que no pueda resistir mucho. Espero y te puedas comunicar cuanto antes. De verdad lo siento._

-¿Tomoyo?- preguntó Eriol a su novia que se encontraba en shock.

-Sakura… no- susurró, sintiendo que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento.

Eriol la ayudo a sentarse, mientras la sentía temblar entre sus brazos.

-Voy a traerte un vaso de agua.

-No- dijo reteniéndolo por el brazo.

-¿Sakura es tu amiga de la que tanto me has hablado?- pregunto.

-Si.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Hasta que Tomoyo se levantó de golpe.

-Necesito ir a Japón. Necesito un ticket a Japón- dijo tomado el teléfono.

Eriol sonrió con tristeza, añorando el día en que Tomoyo cancelara todo sin importarle nada, por él. Ese día sin conocer a Sakura Kinomoto sintió verdadera envidia por ella.

Por ahora se limitaría a mantenerse a lado de la mujer que amaba, acampanándola en todo momento. Lo último que escucho antes de ir a la cocina fue a Tomoyo pedir dos plazas en un avión rumbo a Japón.

Sonrió mientras preparaba algo para comer. Al menos dependía de él.

**º _ º _ º _ º _ º _ º**

_Las imágenes pasaban como película por su cabeza, todas tan reales y vividas. Era como si las estuviera viviendo de nuevo._

_-Casate conmigo, Sakura._

_-¿Me odias?_

_-Ahora tú eres mi vida._

_-Estoy embarazada._

_-Perdóname._

_Todas y cada una de ella con su historia y su significado. Pedazos de imágenes que vivió a lado de él, de sus amigos y de su familia. Y de pronto dos palabras que le impidieron sumirse en la total oscuridad y que jamás creyó volver a escuchar. _

_-Te Amo._

_La calidez inundo su cuerpo y luego sintió un repentino jalón._

Sakura abrió los ojos. Los recuerdos cayeron sobre ella con la fuerza de un tornado que llega arrasándolo todo a su paso.

El momento del accidente se produjo en su mente como la repetición de una película.

Intento respirar.

Miro a su alrededor. Una habitación desconocida de paredes azul cielo con un sinfín de tubos de goma, cables y mangueras. Un aparato que soltaba números con pitidos intermitentes.

Un intentó mas de respirar le produjo una náuseas tan fuertes que sintió la necesidad de escapar de allí. Hizo un esfuerzo para sentarse que tenia una intravenosa en el brazo y le resultó imposible. Los tubos de oxigeno tiraron de su cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Sakura?

Sakura observó el rostro contorsionado por el dolor de aquel hombre que amaba más que nada en la vida.

-Tùmbate, cielo- le pidió Shaoran, posando una de sus manos sobre el pecho de ella obligándola a recostarse.

Varios recuerdos acudieron a ella. Y entonces recordó.

_Su bebé. _

El dolor físico que sintió no era nada comparada con el dolor emocional. Se llevo las manos al vientre. Solo sintió el vació. El vientre vació y sin vida.

-Mi hijo- gimió. Dejo caer las manos a los lados- ¡Mi hijo!- exclamo en un grito mas animal que humano.

Shaoran sujeto su mano. Tenía los ojos brillantes y la cara surcada por el dolor.

-Lo siento mucho, cariño. De verdad lo siento.

Sakura lo miró con el mismo dolor que el la había mirado y de nuevo se sumergió en la oscuridad.

**

* * *

**

Notas de Autora:

_¡Hola a Todos!_

_Estoy de vuelta ahora con el segundo capitulo de esta historia, vaya mucho drama. Pero que puedo decir así de cruel es la vida. Lamento el retraso que sufrí con la entrega de este capitulo, pero sufrí un pequeño accidente y estuve internada varias semanas. Les prometo que la próxima semana actualizare ahora que ya estoy de vacaciones._

_Espero no haberlos decepcionado con este capitulo. Probablemente los haya enredado un poco, pero cualquier duda, será aclarada. Nuevamente una disculpa por lo cortó del capitulo, pero como dije en mis anteriores historia no es justo hacerlos esperan tanto. _

_Ahora bien vamos a las respuestas y agradecimientos a sus reviews._

_**Rosalie C.**_**: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero y te siga pareciendo interesante.**

**: Hola linda, es bueno verte de nuevo en esta historia y saber que no aquí tampoco me has abandonado, mil gracias. Me agrada que te haya gustado este primer capitulo y es bueno saber que por lo menos en este fic no odiaras a Shao, nos estamos leyendo.**

_**Kamille – newtype**_**: Ok, estamos de acuerdo que mucha gente que ve la vida de rosa se describe como que lleva una vida perfecta, no solo hablo del dinero; sino de un equilibrio "espiritual" por llamarlo de algún modo, podemos llevar una vida no perfecta pero si tranquila, y ciertamente el alcoholismo no entra en esa "perfección".**

_**Goddess Aeris**_**: Vamos chicas, no puedo matar a Saku y creo que todo(a)s opinamos lo mismo, veamos si lo hiciera simplemente ya no habría historia que contar, así que si revivirá simple y por la sencilla razón de que si la mató no quiero tener fantasmas vagando con intentos de homicidio en mi contra. **

_**Mogotito-chan**_**: -Se solicita al doctor Li con urgencia. Se solicita al doctor Li con urgencia. Posible colapso por duda- y de acuerdo la homicida la escritora de la historia- por favor querida sigue con vida vale, ciertamente no me agrada la idea de escribir desde una celda llena de humedad. ¡Vaya! Parece que hay muchas médium por aquí, porque si Shaoran y Sakura ya estaban juntos cuando ella comenzó con sus problemas de alcohol, y también Shao era el doctor que la estaba atendiendo en el accidente. Y creo que sentirás feliz de saber que Shaoran definitivamente no esta casado. **

_**Piwy**_**: Hola querida, es bueno verte a ti también por aquí. Realmente esa es una de las razones por las que también me anime a escribir esta historia, en lo personal he leído fics donde Shaoran es el chico malo no estaría mal ver un papel donde lo fuera una chica y pues Sakura fue la afortunada –…ok lo acepto desdichada para hacer el papel- y no repito Saku no esta muerta y la historia entre ellos dos seré igual de apasionada y un poco romántica en comparación con mis otros fics. **

_**HaRuNo-SaMy**_**: Linda a ti también me da gusto verte por aquí vaya empiezo a creer que tengo mi grupo de fans. Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, espero y los próximos capítulos te sigan gustando.**

_**Ady92**_**: Es agradable saber que podemos sacar de esto un buen ejemplo para por lo menos evitar cometer algún error similar.**

_**hoshiharu**_**: que bueno que te resulto interesante y te haya gustado, prometo que seguiré tan pronto como pueda y sin dejar de lado mis demás proyectos. Gracias por tu apoyo.**

_**Anny Lyn**_**: Me alegra saber esta loca historia te haya gustado, vuelvo a repetir actualizare tan pronto como me lo permita mi trabajo y la universidad, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.**

_**Zafiro**_**: Yo también he escuchado casos de personas que regresan de la muerte, de hecho me cuerdo mucha de una película llamada "Regresiones" y varios libros que he leído. Así que si Sakura volverá de la muerte para tener una nueva oportunidad… después de todo, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad –aunque claro cada caso tiene su excepción-.**

_**Krcmcr-luna**_**: Hola, te juro que seguiré tan pronto como pueda para hacerla mas interesante. **

_**amatista1986**_**: hola linda, es bueno saber que te gusto la historia mil gracias por tu apoyo y espero seguir contando con él, en mis próximas actualizaciones. **

_Ahora si nos vemos el próximo capitulo. _

_No olviden dejar sus reviews._

_Besos._

_Celebriant O. D._

"_Todas las penas se pueden tolerar si las cuentas en un relato"_

"_Solo un vampiro puede amar para siempre"_

_P.D.: Mil disculpas por las faltas de ortografia que encuentren._


	3. Aclaraciones

**Aprendiendo Amar**

**Aclaraciones y Notas de Autora**

Bien como se podrán dar cuenta este no es un capitulo, solo son unas aclaraciones del capitulo anterior que _beautifly92_ me hizo el favor de mencionarme y antes de que se enreden mas, lo aclaró para próximas dudas.

**1.-** En el **prologo** escribí que el accidente que había sufría Sakura había sido el **7 de julio del 2007 a las 3:18 a.m. **A causa de un error mío puse en el capitulo uno, 17 de julio del 2007. Aclaración el accidente de Sakura fue en la madrugada del **viernes del 7 de julio del 2007**, con la única diferencia de dos horas y media después de haber ingresado al hospital.

**2.-** Si puse después, **Francia, Paris. Jueves 16 de julio del 2007**. Fue a causa de la **diferencia de horario** que se maneja, en tal caso debió de haber sido Francia, Paris. Jueves 6 de julio del 2007. Japón lleva unas considerables horas de adelanto sobre Francia. Pero para evitar problemas utilizaremos **mismas fechas y hora en todo el capitulo y próximos capítulos**. **Por lo que el día y la hora en Francia será el mismo que en Japón. **

**3.- **Si ustedes lo piden con gusto subiré en mi blog los perfiles de mis personajes con sus personalidades, desde un principio aclare que la personalidad de todos cambiara sobre todo el de los protagonistas. Y evitar confusiones mas adelante.

**4.-** Porque veo que hay demasiadas confusiones. Aclaro y digo **NO,** Sakura no era la mujer que entró a la morgue y vio a su novio muerto. Esa era otra mujer que mas adelante en la historia cobrara fuerza e identidad propia.

**5.-** Y última; si Sakura pregunto- más bien grito por su hijo- es porque si estuvo embarazada y mas adelante veremos que paso con su bebé.

Y ahora sin más dudas que aclarar me paso a retirar, esperando que al menos con esto no estén tan confusas; los demás misterios se irán resolviendo poco a poco.

También muchas gracias a las personitas que me han deseado lo mejor en mi recuperación.

Nos vemos el próximo capitulo.

Besos

Celebriant O.D.

P.D.: Para las personitas que les interesa saber las actualizaciones de _**Guerra por el Amor **_y_** Mi Mejor Enemigo**_ comenzare a escribir los nuevos capítulos tan pronto y me den de alta. Solo puedo decir como pista, que mi regalo de navidad para ustedes esta muy cerca.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: La serie Card Captor Sakura son propiedad de CLAMP. La historia es completamente mía.**

**

* * *

**

Les recuerdo que el primer perfil de estos personajes ya esta en mi blog se trata de Sakura Kinomoto, pueden ir a la página desde mi perfil, el segundo perfil será subido el fin de semana próximo.

**Y ahora…**

**Tu lector apacible y bucólico, personas de bien, ingenuas y sanas que acabas de descubrirme eras más que bienvenido a seguirme leyendo. **

**Un beso enorme y todo mi cariño. **

**Y ahora si… **

**¡¡¡Que se habrán los telones y a LEER!!! **

**

* * *

**

Aprendiendo Amar

**Capitulo 2**

_Tokio, Japón._

_Siete años atrás…_

_Sakura ingreso la llave en la cerradura del apartamento con las manos temblándole. Aun le costaba asimilar la noticia._

_Entró cerrando la puerta tras ella. Llamó en voz alta a su habitante sabiendo que nadie le contestaría, aun así necesitaba cerciorarse. Arrastró los pies hasta la salita de estar una vez que comprobó que aquel lugar estaba vació. Derrumbándose sobre unos de los sillones… derrumbándose como su vida comenzaba a hacerlo. _

_Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, dejándolas salir sin hacer el mínimo intento de retenerlas. Hace tan solo un año y siete meses atrás su vida había sido perfecta. Hace un año dejo de serla. Hace siete meses atrás la había vuelto hacer desde que Shaoran le había confesado que la amaba tanto como ella a él. ._

_Y ahora, ahora esto… ¡Oh dios! _

_Llevo sus manos a su cara cubriéndosela. Estaba en un grave problema. Ni su familia, ni Shaoran… y mucho menos ella estaba preparada. Decir que sentía miedo era poco, estaba aterrada. Total y completamente aterrada. _

_Ella no estaba lista para eso. Era cierto que había dejado de ser una adolescente hace meses, exactamente hace siete meses, Shaoran se había encargado de ello. El la había conocido siendo una adolescente que jugaba con los sentimientos de los hombres. Pero sólo eso. Jamás había llegado más allá con ninguno de ellos. Había sido Shaoran el que la había convertido en mujer. _

_Más precisamente, en su mujer. _

_Él se lo había dejado claro con cada caricia que le brindaba. Con cada beso que le otorgaba. Cada vez que le hacia el amor con ternura y pasión. Con aquel mordisco que siempre le daba en el mismo lugar. Él se había encargado de marcarla. La había hecho de su propiedad. _

_Y a ella… A ella eso le fascinada. La fascinaba sentir sus besos por su cuerpo, aquel calor que amenazaba con hacerla explotar cada vez que él la hacia tocar el cielo, cada vez que lo sentía dentro de ella moverse, cuando invadía su cuerpo con su semilla. _

_Entre el deseo y la ansiedad por que la hiciera suya. Pero sobre todo por demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, jamás había pensado en las consecuencias de aquel acto lleno de amor podría acarrear. Había dejado que él se encargara de todo. Se convirtió en una irresponsable y en una egoísta al dejar a Shaoran toda la responsabilidad de protegerla. _

_Y ahora no sabia que hacer ¿Seria el amor tan grande de él para poder perdonarla? ¿Perdonaría Shaoran que le arruinara su vida? Tan solo tres años mayor que ella y ya había terminado su carrera como médico. Ahora se encontraba como medico residente en el hospital y con un futuro muy brillante por delante._

_Shaoran prometía ser más que un simple doctor. Ella mejor que nadie lo conocía para saber que él iría por el premio grande. Su compromiso con sus pacientes y su dedicación lo comenzaban a convertir en uno de los médicos mas codiciados. No tardaría mucho para que algún hospital de más prestigio escuchara hablar de él para comenzar a presentar ofertas, que dudosamente alguien se negaría a rechazar. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Shaoran comenzara a escalar. _

_Él estaba lleno de sueños y expectativas por cumplir. ¿Cómo podría ser capaz ella de quitarle todo? Como ella que lo amaba con todo su corazón seria tan egoísta como para parar su futuro, detener sus sueños. Truncar su vida. _

_Pero era egoísta y el temor la obligaría hacerlo._

_Quedarse sola. Su más grande miedo. _

_Sola y con un hijo… no podría salir adelante._

_Jamás había luchado con la vida para obtener algo. Solo bastaba pedir y todo se le daba en las manos. La habían malacostumbrado. Se había convertido desde su nacimiento, en la niña de los ojos de su padre. Aun después del nacimiento de su querida hermana menor, ella seguía por encima de sus hermanos. _

_Segunda hija de una de las familias más prestigiosas de Japón. Segunda heredera de la familia y por lo tanto segunda al mando de las empresas de su padre después de su hermano. Primera en la clase y en los deportes. Y compartía el primer puesto con su hermano Touya en ser el orgullo de la familia. Siempre esmerándose por quedar encima o a la par de su hermano. Pero nunca atrás. La competitividad era parte de su vida, amaba a sus hermanos. Pero estaba consiente de que aun así no fuera nada de aquello, nunca le haría falta nada de lo que deseara._

_Sus metas ya estaban puestas. Había nacido en una familia que le brindo amor, pero no se permitían los fracasos. Decepcionados seria poco lo que sentiría su familia al darles la noticia de su embarazo. No solo perderían la confianza, también el orgullo y el respeto que sus padres le tenían. Nada volvería hacer lo mismo. _

_Temía tanto perderlos. Había aceptado ser ella la que se alejó de ellos después de enterarse lo que habían hecho sus padres. Aceptaba haber cambiado para mal. Pero no soportaría que fueran ellos los que la apartaran de su vida. Como la egoísta en la que se había convertido, quería ser ella la que decidiera en que momento entraba de nuevo en sus vidas o salía de ellas. _

_Aun tenia sueños que cumplir, dentro de unos meses recién comenzaría su carrera. Un bebé lo cambiaria todo en su vida. Para bien o para mal, pero lo cambiaría._

_Se hizo ovillo en el sillón, abrazando sus piernas con sus manos. Estaba cansada física y emocionalmente pero no podía parar de llorar. Sus parpados le pesaban y perdió sentido de la realidad cuando el cansancio por fin la venció._

_Sintió como su cuerpo era sacudido con suavidad. Abrió los ojos y la picazón se hizo insoportable cuando la luz le dio de lleno en ellos. _

_-Alguien esta muy cansada._

_Sakura tensó su cuerpo en cuanto reconoció la voz de Shaoran. Abrió los ojos soportando la picazón para poder mirarlo. _

_Shaoran frunció el ceño en cuanto vio el rostro semi hinchado con rastros de lágrimas y los ojos rojos de Sakura. Había estado llorando por algo. Y él quería saber porque. Amaba a aquella mujer tanto, y tan cercana era su conexión que su dolor se convertía en uno con él._

_-Estuviste llorando- afirmó._

_Sakura evadió su mirada y escondió el rostro en el respaldo del sillón. Shaoran sonrió de lado, aquel comportamiento era más de una niña que el de la joven que durante varios meses lo seducía. Tomó asiento a su lado, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de ella. _

_-¿Qué pasa Sakura?- preguntó con suavidad._

_-Nada- mintió, mientras observaba a la nada por encima del hombro de él._

_-Por favor mírame a los ojos._

_Le hubiera gustado poder negarse, apartarse de él y correr a esconderse a la habitación de ambos. Pero necesitaba tanto de él. Que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que obedecer lo que él pedía._

_-¿Por qué has estado llorando?- preguntó._

_¿Valía la pena mentirle? Su rostro era la clara evidencia de que lo había estado haciendo. _

_-Yo…- comenzó. Pero se detuvo cuando llegó a ella el olor de comida. No había comido nada desde la mañana y no tenia idea de que hora era. Dirigió una mirada a la ventana, el cielo estaba oscurecido._

_-Falta poco para que sean las siete- se adelanto a decir Shaoran antes de que ella preguntara la hora. _

_Ella lo miró desconcertada unos segundos, llegando solo a la realidad por el hueco que sentía en la boca del vientre por falta de alimento._

_-¿Estas cocinando?- preguntó ella._

_-Preparo la cena- respondió - Esta casi lista- le informó._

_-Me muero de hambre- confesó Sakura._

_Shaoran la observo con una mirada indescifrable. Respiro hondo y soltó el aire. Se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano a Sakura. Ella la tomó._

_-Voy ir poniendo la mesa- dijo – tu ve a lavarte esa cara y vienes ayudarme- ordenó. _

_Sakura frunció el ceño. No estaba acostumbrada a que le ordenaran nada. Por lo regular era siempre ella la que ordenaba. _

_-Anda no hagas esa cara y ve- pidió Shaoran. _

_Ella asintió. Con Shaoran todo era tan diferente. Comenzó a caminar hacia el baño cuando él la llamó._

_-Sakura._

_-Dime- respondió Sakura._

_-Después hablamos- no era una petición. Era una clara amenaza de que cumpliría su palabra. _

_Sakura se encogió de hombros mostrando poca importancia._

_Shaoran suspiro con pesadez. Ahí estaba de nuevo aquella mascara de frivolidad e indiferencia. Miró a Sakura desaparecer por el pasillo y el hizo lo mismo rumbo a la cocina. _

_Cerró la puerta del baño recargándose en ella. Llevo una de sus manos a su boca aguantando un sollozo. Él no podía escucharla llorar. Camino al lavabo abriendo el grifo de agua. Miro su rostro en el espejo. Demacrado, como si de pronto hubiera recaído varios años sobre ella. _

_La imagen de una mujer mayor con un bulto en los brazos apareció en su mente. Molesta se hecho agua en la cara, cerró la llave del agua y salió del baño dando un portazo. _

_Shaoran estaba poniendo los vasos cuando Sakura entró en la cocina. Sin duda era un hombre maravilloso. _

_-Nunca me has dicho quien te enseño a cocinar- comenzó a conversar ella. _

_-Un amigo de la familia- respondió levantando la mirada - El decía que un hombre no era aquel que tenía una mujer tras otra. Sino aquel que sabía valerse por uno mismo._

_-Bueno pues tengo que estar agradecida por aconsejarte bien- dijo sonriéndole._

_Shaoran le regreso la sonrisa mirándola a la cara. Aun así no Sakura pudo darse cuenta que estaba analizando su rostro. _

_-¿Qué quieres que haga?- preguntó Sakura._

_-Faltan los cubiertos, sabes donde están- respondió. Sakura asintió. _

_Shaoran observaba atónito a Sakura comer. Nunca la había visto devorarse la comida como lo hacia ahora. Ni siquiera se había percatado que había ensuciado su pulcra blusa de seda y tampoco había hablado para nada y eso era mucho decir. _

_Él todavía tenía el plato a medias y Sakura ya iba por la segunda porción. No sabia del porque de su comportamiento y no podía culpar al pecado de la gula. Sin duda Sakura podía pecar en cuanto a vanidad y ambición, pero jamás de comer simplemente por placer. _

_Levanto la mirada cuando se sintió observada. Shaoran la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos. Incomoda busco que producía aquel efecto en el, cuando no encontró le dirigió una mirada interrogante. _

_-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó dirigiendo un trozo de carne a su boca._

_El la miro sin entender. Claro que pasaba algo. Pero el que tenia que hacer la pregunta era él no ella. La que actuaba raro en definitiva era Sakura._

_-No has comido nada- observó ella._

_-En cambio tu si- respondió Shaoran - Nunca te había visto comer así._

_-¿Así? ¿Cómo?- quiso saber desconcertada._

_-Sakura, ya te serviste por segunda vez- explicó._

_-¿Y eso es malo?- respondió molesta. _

_-No… solo es extraño en ti._

_-Bueno tenia hambre- se defendió – pero si te molesta…_

_-No- dijo Shaoran poniéndose de pie._

_-¿No que?- preguntó poniéndose a la defensiva –Si te molesta solo dímelo y no sigo comiendo. _

_-No quieras convertir esto en una pelea Sakura. No hay motivo.- pidió con voz calmada._

_-Tú empezaste- acusó ella._

_-Solo hice un comentario- explicó._

_-Criticaste mi forma de comer- replicó molesta._

_-Eso no es verdad- dijo defendiéndose._

_-¡Si lo hiciste!- afirmó levantando la voz._

_-¡Ya basta!- exigió Shaoran – No voy a iniciar una pelea contigo por algo tan irrelevante- dijo con calma._

_-¡Irrelevante!- exclamo con voz ronca Sakura - ¿Criticarme te parece irrelevante?- preguntó molesta._

_-No te critique- respondió arrastrando las palabras –Y por favor deja de desquitar tu frustración conmigo. _

_-¡Yo no estoy haciendo eso!_

_-Si lo haces- afirmó Shaoran- Y resulta muy molesto._

_Sakura lo miró con molestia._

_-Bien- dijo furiosa -¡Me voy! – informó poniéndose de pie._

_Shaoran la alcanzo en salita tomándola del brazo._

_-No me refería a eso- explicó – no me molesta que estés aquí. Pero en vez de iniciar una discusión sin sentido, preferiría que lo hablaras conmigo. _

_Shaoran la soltó y Sakura no pudo decir nada. ¿Hablarlo con él? ¿Como decirle que estaba embarazada sin tener miedo de acabar con su relación?_

_-Habíamos acordado que hablaríamos- le recordó él._

_-Tú lo decidiste por ambos._

_Shaoran suspiro con pesadez. _

_-Lo hice- aceptó – Pero vamos a hablar. ¡Ahora!_

_Sakura tembló ante la amenaza. No podía… tenia que salir de ahí._

_-No me tengas miedo cariño- le pidió el – háblalo conmigo. _

_-No lo entenderías- dijo ella en voz de ruego._

_-Puedo intentarlo- ofreció._

_-No puedo- confesó Sakura._

_-Te esta haciendo daño Sakura. Lo que sea que no quieras decir esta haciéndote daño. _

_-No me importa_

_-A mi si. Me duele a mí también, tu dolor se hace mío. _

_Sakura lo miro con ojos empañados en lágrimas. _

_-Nunca me perdonaras- susurró ella._

_-¿De que hablas?_

_-¿Quieres saber lo que me pasa?- preguntó para si misma – ¿Quieres saber de que forma acabo de destruir tú futuro?_

_Shoaran la miro sin entender. _

_-Sakura mi futuro no me importa si no estas conmigo. _

_-Jamás vas a perdonarme- dijo ignorando su comentario –Vas a odiarme._

_-¡No!- gritó él – no podría. Te amo demasiado como para hacerlo._

_-¿Me perdonarías un desliz?- le preguntó – ¿Tu amor es demasiado grande para perdonarme eso?_

_Shaoran se puso pálido de repente._

_-¿Un desliz?- le preguntó él con rabia contenida -¿De que hablas?- exigió saber._

_-¡Hablo de haber destruido tu futuro, mi futuro, incluso el respeto de mi familia por mi!- grito histérica. _

_-¿Qué clase de error cometiste Sakura?- preguntó Shoaran sin entender nada. _

_-¡Oh Shaoran perdóname!- le pidió dejándose caer en un sillón._

_Él camino hacia ella tomándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola._

_-Perdonarte- le susurro - ¿Perdonarte que?- exigió._

_Ella levanto la mirada y Shaoran tuvo deseos de tomarla en sus brazos. Pero no podía hacerlo sin que ella explicara la falta. No podía odiar a Sakura, pero no podía seguir a su lado mientras estando con él Sakura había sido capaz de entregarse a otro hombre. _

_No podía soportarlo. La amaba tanto que no podía estar a su lado por mucho que le doliera si ella no era capaz de responderle con el mismo amor o solo fuera una pizca de este._

_-Sakura- le llamó – Por favor dímelo- le pidió. Aunque escucharla decir que lo había engañado le rompería el corazón, necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba su confirmación._

_-Estoy embarazada- confesó – Estoy embarazada de tu hijo._

_No hubo reproches, ni maldiciones, ni gritos, ni siquiera una mirada que demostrara cuanto la despreciaba, odiaba y desagradaba la idea. No hubo nada de eso._

_Solo hubo los fuertes brazos de Shaoran que la rodearon mientras era atraída y apretada a su cuerpo con fuerza. _

Abrió los ojos por culpa del dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo. Por segunda vez todo cayo en cima de ella, solo que esta vez recordó el accidente que había causado su malestar.

Recordaba haber despertado y encontrar a Shaoran a su lado. Y también recordó la cara de él surcada por el dolor cuando le preguntó por su bebé. Había ocasionado en Shaoran por segunda vez el mismo dolor que hacia años.

Esta vez no había nadie con ella y la habitación donde se encontraba era diferente. No sabia que había pasado después de perder la inconciencia y eso la ponía nerviosa. Giro la cabeza y el dolor en el cuello fue tan insoportable que se le escapo un gemido de dolor.

Aun lidiaba con el dolor cuando escucho a alguien entrar en la habitación. Cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba ruidos en la habitación.

-Se que estas despierta- decía una voz – No hace falta que finjas Sakura.

Sakura abrió los ojos cuando escuchó que la llamaban por su nombre. Frente ella se encontraba una mujer alta con el uniforme de enfermera, cabello negro y ojos color rubí.

-No estoy fingiendo… Meiling.

-Aun me recuerdas- dijo mas como una afirmación que como pregunta.

Sakura cerró los ojos, imposible no recordarla.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó la enfermera.

-Pregunta de rutina ¿eh?

-Algo así- respondió – pero estoy sorprendida de que puedas mantener una plática normal.

-Solo estoy respondiendo tus preguntas- respondió cortante.

-Veo que tu orgullo sigue tan grande que te molesta no tener la ultima palabra- respondió molesta.

-Ya sabes como soy- dijo con sequedad.

-No. No lo se, tienes tantas mascaras que no se cual es la real.

-No sabes de lo que hablas. Así soy yo.

Meiling se encogió de hombros.

-No muchos opinan igual- dijo observando la reacción de Sakura ante sus palabras. Se decepciono cuando se dio cuenta que había aprendido a controlar sus reacciones.

Viéndola incluso postrada en aquella cama, con graves problemas de salud Sakura aun parecía invencible e indiferente a los demás. Se preguntó como reaccionaria cuando se enterara de su condición. La vio hacer una mueca de dolor e inmediatamente se acerco a ella.

-¿Qué te duele?- preguntó.

-Todo- respondió con voz cortada, le costaba respirar.

Meiling volvió a poner la mascara de oxigeno en la boca.

-Trata de respirar lento- pidió.

Sakura no podía respirar ni lento ni deprisa, simplemente sentía como si sus pulmones se negaran a brindarle ayuda. La desesperación se hizo presente. En un inútil intento de poder respirar aparto de si la mascara de oxigeno, sintiendo de golpe una corriente de aire que provocaba que se turbara.

Meiling escucho a Sakura ahogarse y regreso a ella.

-No te quites la mascara- le gritó, mientas la colocaba de vuelta – Déjatela puesta y no te acuestes- ordenó.

Sakura hizo lo que podía en medio del dolor que sentía un todo el cuerpo. No podía estar sentada y comenzaba a sentirse malestares de otros lados. El dolor se volvió tan insoportable que de nuevo todo se volvió negro.

-¡No Sakura!- gritó Meiling llegando a su lado, de nuevo el monitor marcaba una grave alteración cardiaca.

º _ º _ º _ º _ º _ º

Eriol se sentía incomodo en aquel pasillo del hospital. No es que le molestara estar acompañando a Tomoyo; pero los hospitales definitivamente no entraban entre sus lugares favoritos. No desde la muerte de sus padres.

-Toma, pensé que lo necesitabas- dijo Tomoyo ofreciéndole un café.

-Gracias- respondió y tomo un trago.

-Te ves cansado- observo ella – deberías ir al hotel a descansar un rato.

Eriol se negó con la cabeza antes de llevarse el vaso con café a la boca.

-Eriol…- comenzó Tomoyo, mas no pudo seguir cuando él coloco un dedo sobre la boca de ella.

-Tu te quedas yo me quedo- puntualizo él.

-Pero no has dormido bien en más de una semana- reprochó ella.

-Tú tampoco has dormido lo necesario- le recordó él – así que no me pidas que yo vaya a descansar y te deje a ti aquí.

Tomoyo lo abrazo.

-No es lo mismo- le dijo separándose de él- Sakura es mi amiga es mi obligación y deber estar aquí. No tienes porque quedarte si no quieres, se que los hospitales no son de tu agrado.

-No insitas Tomoyo- le pidió – Ya te lo dije, si tú te quedas yo me quedo.

-Si pero…

-Mira, ya se que yo no tengo porque estar aquí si no lo deseo, no conozco a tu amiga y no puedo decir que por ella estoy aquí. Lamentó lo que le paso, no es algo que deseo para nadie. Pero tu estas aquí, a ti te duele que ella este aquí.

-¿Entonces…?

-Entonces, si tu estas aquí yo me quedo contigo.

Tomoyo hizo un mohín molesto. Después asintió con la cabeza.

-Eres muy terco- dijo fingiendo molestia – Pero me alegra que te quedes conmigo- confeso, rodeando sus brazos por la cintura de él.

-Lo se.

Tomoyo recargo su cabeza en el pecho de él y así se quedo un tiempo.

Llevaban una semana y tres días en Japón. Afortunadamente había encontrado plazas con destino a Japón para el mismo día que recibió la noticia del accidente de Sakura. Shaoran había dicho que no creían que pasara de la noche. No había visto a Sakura desde el desfile de Paris en el que ella participó y donde por primera vez se mostraba un modelo de su propia creación, y desde eso ya hacían casi diez meses.

El hecho de que Sakura terminando la universidad se regresara a Japón había provocado que las llamadas por teléfono se volvieran menos frecuentes. Aun así Tomoyo no tenia duda alguna que si algunas vez necesitaba una amiga de verdad podía llamar a Sakura y esta acudiría a ella sin importar donde estuviera.

El saberla en un hospital al borde de la muerte la deprimía. Sakura había cometido muchos errores e injusticia con varias personas. Sobre todo con aquellas que estorbaban en su camino, aun así por el mundo había perores personas con vida. Era injusto que su amiga tuviera que pasar por todo eso.

Había estado en el hospital desde su llegada y lo poco que dormía era en las sillas de aquella pequeña sala de espera. No dudaba que su cara reflejara el cansancio que sentía. Sus ojos le pesaban pero no podía apartarse del hospital. Sakura aun estaba en la sala de cuidados intensivos desde antes que ella llegara y hasta la fecha no mostraba mejoría y por lo tanto no podían trasladarla a otra habitación. La familia de su amiga estaba destrozada y Tomoyo ya no sabia como lidiar con el dolor de tanta gente a su alrededor.

Al menos agradecía no haber podido toparse con el hermano mayor de Sakura: Touya. No sabia como él reaccionaria el verla de nuevo después tanto tiempo. No tenía ni las fuerzas ni las ganas de tener un enfrentamiento con él.

Abrió los ojos cuando escucho que alguien decía su nombre. La señora Kinomoto se encontraba a menos de tres metros de ellos hablando con un hombre joven.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Touya.

No pudo apartar sus ojos de él y fue demasiado tarde cuando la miraba de Touya se topó con la ella.

La sorpresa y algo más que ella no pudo saber que era se reflejaron en la mirada de él.

Tomoyo se puso tensa, rogando por que Touya no se acercara a ella. No con Eriol ahí.

Eriol sintió a Tomoyo tensarse en sus brazos. Levanto su cara del cabello del Tomoyo y la miro. Tomoyo tenía la cabeza girada hacia el lado del pasillo donde estaba la madre de la amiga de Sakura y un hombre que era la primera vez que lo veía.

Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue aquel hombre enfundado en un elegante traje de vestir y destilando dinero por donde se le viera, no apartaba la mirada de Tomoyo… Y ella de él tampoco.

Aquello no le gustaba nada. En un gesto de posesión la apretó más contra él.

Aquel hombre pareció por fin percatarse de su presencia y le dirigió una fría mirada por segundos con Eriol contestándole con otra una de indiferencia. Lo vio hacer una mueca y después sonreír de una manera que no le agrado nada.

Lo vio marcharse, al mismo tiempo que Tomoyo giro su rostro en lado contrario.

No sabía que estaba pasando, pero dudaba que fuera algo bueno. Aquel intercambio de miradas entre Tomoyo y aquel hombre no era bueno.

¿Quién era aquel hombre? ¿Por qué miraba a Tomoyo… como si fuera suya?

-Tomoyo- llamó él.

-Ahora no Eriol- respondió ella temblando entre sus brazos.

Eriol la apretó más.

¡Diablos ella estaba llorando!

¿Por qué estaba llorando? O mejor dicho ¿Por _quien_ estaba llorando?

**º _ º _ º _ º _ º _ º**

-Tienes que ser fuerte.

-Lo se- respondió Shaoran.

La mano que se apoyaba en su hombro hizo su agarre más fuerte.

-Puedes contar conmigo, amigo.

-Gracias Yamazaki- respondió.

Pero la verdad con la única persona con la que quería contar era con Sakura. A la única persona que deseba sentir era a ella.

-Déjenme solo- ordenó.

Escucho como los demás se marchaban, pero sus ojos no se apartaban del cuerpo de Sakura.

La iluminación del cuarto era tenue y el brillo fluorescente de los monitores a los que estaba conec­tada de un resplandor extraño. Shaoran se acercó a la cama y observó la figura que yacía bajo las sábanas blancas. Sintió el impulso de tomarla en brazos, de abrazarla y decirle que la amaba...

Enfado y dolor no era una buena combinación, pero no podía evitarlo. Enfado contra Meiling quien inmediatamente tenía que haberle informado que Sakura había despertado y no actuar por cuenta propia. Y dolor por ver a la mujer que amaba luchando por vivir.

La leve mejoría que había mostrado, solo fue el principio del final. Si Meiling no se hubiera puesto a platicar con ella sabiendo que Sakura jamás se quedaría callada, ahora estaría despierta y no…

Dios como se lo iba a decir a la familia de ella.

Había prometido mantenerla a salvo y había fallado.

Respiró hondo y sintió los pulmones cerrados, con una agonía que jamás había experimentado. Si ella mo­ría, entonces él tampoco querría vivir. Era así de simple.

Tomó su mano sintiendo como su temperatura descendía. No podía soportar eso. Deposito un beso en su mano y después uno en su boca. Deseo poder sentir esos calidos labios abriéndose para recibirlo, deseo que no sería cumplido. Alargó la mano y con suavidad le apartó un me­chón de pelo de la mejilla, luego, abandonó la habita­ción en silencio.

Camino por los pasillos del hospital hasta llagar a la pequeña sala de descanso que ocupaban los doctores de hospital.

Afortunadamente la sala esta vacía y se dejo caer en uno de los sillones, enterrando su cara entre sus manos.

Todo era una pesadilla.

Recordó la primera vez que había despertado Sakura y su dolor se multiplico cuando pregunto por su hijo. Un dolor que creí superado volvía a sentirlo como una estocada directo al corazón. Sakura había despertado perdiendo el sentido del tiempo. Habría esperado cualquier pregunta y estaba listo para responderlas después de revisarla. Pero jamás hubiera esperado, que preguntara precisamente por él hijo de ambos… una pequeña criatura que jamás llegó a ver su nacimiento. Que había muerto dentro del vientre de una madre, que pese a estar muerta de miedo en un principió y una vez hecha a la idea lo esperaba con alegría. El haberla escuchado gritar de esa manera le partió el corazón. Cuando Sakura había perdido al bebé no había derramado ni una lágrima. Al contrario había tomado la noticia con tanta resignación, como si lo que hubiera perdido fuera tan solo un objeto de valor que había creído que de verdad nunca había deseado tener al bebé, y la única persona se alegraba de su llegada era él, la única persona que de verdad sentía su perdida era solo él.

Ahora se daba cuenta que Sakura había sufrido de la única manera que ella conocía. Estando sola. Solo hasta ahora se podía dar cuenta de que ella misma se había condenado a una soledad porque era la única forma en que ella podía demostrar su dolor. Se encerró a si misma impidiendo que alguien se acercara… Y desde entonces ella había cambiado aun más, que cuando había descubierto lo que habían hecho sus padres. Hasta lograr excluirlo a él también de su vida.

Él amor que ella decía tener por él no había sido demasiado grande, y aunque le doliera reconocerlo no podía evitar sentir cierto resentimiento en su contra. Resentimiento que poco a poco iba siendo desplazado por el amor que sentía hacia ella. Que jamás había dejado de sentir. Si no porque otra razón jamás pudo rehacer su vida con alguien mas. Por que otra razón había llevado una castidad desde que se había separado de ella, no tenia porque prometerle fidelidad después de que ella se fuera y sin embargo lo hizo. Cada vez que intentaba salir con alguien de alguna forma sentía que engañaba a Sakura y después de varios intentos sin éxito se dio por vencido. Dedicándose de entero a su profesión.

Solo era _utilizado_ cuando ella corría a sus brazos y solo cuando ella quería y lo deseara. Mientras tanto se mantenía alejada del radar de él. Enterándose de su vida por medios de periódicos y revistas, deseando peor dejar de amarla cuando la veía en alguna pagina con su nueva conquista. Conquista que solo duraban poco menos de tres semanas y jamás volvían a verla a lado del mismo hombre. Y entonces el se sentía morir, deseando odiarla y olvidarla. Pero si había intentado de todo, incluso había ido a Hong Kong durante una buena temporada para mantenerse alejado de ella, claro que los resultados fueron inútiles. No estar cerca de ella lo mataba, era masoquista pero prefería vivir en la misma ciudad con la posibilidad de verla en la calle o cuando ella acudiera a él en busca de consuelo y algo más que solo sexo, aunque prendiera la t.v. consiente de que ella podría estar del brazo del cualquier otro hombre que no era él, preferiría mil veces todo aquello que mantenerse a distancia de ella.

El amor que sentía por Sakura Kinomoto lo destruía poco a poco. Pero jamás negaría el amor que sentía por ella. Jamás dejaría de amarla aunque eso significara su propia destrucción.

La puerta se abrió sin llamar antes y Shaoran estaba a punto de replicar cuando vio el matrimonio Kinomoto y Touya entrar.

-¿Qué esta pasando Li?- demando Fujitaka.

Shaoran lo observo impasible. Aquel alto hombre de gesto serio y mirada fría no lograba engañarlo. Bajo aquella fachada de frialdad se encontraba el alma de un padre desesperado por saber de su hija.

-Fujitaka por favor- pidió su mujer –Esto también es difícil para el pobre chico.

Shaoran tuvo que tragarse sus palabras y no gritar que para él todo lo que estaba pasando le era mucho más difícil. Miró a Touya a lado de su madre, la mirada fija en su rostro. Se permitió una triste sonrisa, aquel era Touya, tenia que admitir que extrañaba hablar con aquel hombre. Nuevamente recordó a Sakura y el miedo que la invadió cuando una tarde que salieron a comer se encontró con el hermano de ella en el mismo restaurante. Sakura se había puesto pálida y había insistido en salir de allí cuanto antes. Tarde reacciono cuando un hombre alto, moreno y con una expresión amenazante bloqueo el camino de ambos. Sakura inmediatamente adopto aquella actitud retadora y arrogante y presento a ambos hombres.

Shaoran le estiro la mano en forma de saludo, pero no se sorprendió cuando Touya no respondió su saludo y en vez de eso se dedico a observarlo fijamente a los ojos. No supo cuando duro aquello, pero en ningún momento había roto el contacto visual al que lo sometía el mayor de los Kinomoto, si buscaba intimidarlo podría esperar horas y horas porque aquello no pasaría. Lo que paso a continuación no lo esperaba ni Sakura y mucho menos él.

Touya asintió con la cabeza y estiro su mano como antes había hecho Shaoran.

-Touya Kinomoto- se presentó y Shoaran estrecho su mano – Has hecho una buena elección Sakura- dijo dirigiéndose a su hermana que lo miraba choqueada – Nos veremos luego- y sin decir mas se fue.

Sakura tanto como él respiraron tranquilos, Touya Kinomoto apoyaba su relación. Aun así fue sorprendente como con el pasar del tiempo no solo Touya lo aceptaba como cuñado, sino también como amigo.

-Shaoran- saludo Touya con un movimiento de cabeza que él respondió igual.

-¿Qué tiene Sakura?- fue directo al grano Touya.

Shaoran observo a Touya en silencio durante unos segundos antes de hablar. Fue difícil mirarlo a los ojos en esos momentos, había hecho una promesa que no había cumplido.

-Déjense de niñerías- bramó Fujitaka mostrando su impaciencia – habla de una vez Li. ¿Qué tiene mi hija?- exigió saber.

-Es difícil saberlo todavía- comenzó - Hay que realizar muchas pruebas que determinen la gravedad del daño que ha sufrido. Por ahora solo se le han determinado altos niveles de sustancias toxicas y severas contusiones, junto con una hemorragia interna que ya fue detenida. Lo que mas me preocupa ahora es el daño causado en su columna vertebral.

El chillido de angustia de Nadeshiko creo un silencio en la sala. No hubo preguntas por unos segundos, mas que el llanto de la madre de Sakura.

-¿Qué tan grave?- preguntó Fujitaka con el rostro pálido. Imaginaba la respuesta pero no quería decirlo en voz alta.

-Posiblemente permanente- contestó Shaoran con voz rasposa.

-A que te refieres con _posiblemente_- pidió Touya.

-Sakura no ha estado desierta por mucho más de unos minutos. No nos ha dado tiempo para hacer todos los estudios que se necesitan- explicó cerrando los puños con furia, se sentía tan impotente – Se han limitado a tratar solo lo esencial como el lavado estomacal, heridas superficiales y la detención de la hemorragia. Pero no podemos hacer las pruebas hasta que ella pueda mantenerse despierta por más de diez o quince minutos.

-¿Se han?

-Mi jefe de piso me saco del caso cuando decidí intervenir en Sakura ignorando su orden. No esta permitido que un paciente sea atendido cuando hay lazos de por medio. Ignore esa regla y una orden de mi superior- dijo.

Fujitaka lo miró con los ojos abiertos y sin saber que decir.

-¿Qué pasara con Sakura mientras tanto?- preguntó Touya.

-Esperaremos progresos, no podemos hacer nada más mientras no despierte- respondió.

-¿Cuanto tardara eso?

-No lo se- respondió mirando al piso.

-¿Horas o días?- preguntó Fujitaka - ¿Cuánto tardan en despertar tus demás pacientes?

-Cada paciente responde de forma diferente- Tomó suficiente aire para poder seguir hablando – en Sakura es difícil saberlo, podrían ser semanas, meses incluso… años.

-No… no comprendo lo… que dices- dijo con voz temblorosa Nadeshiko.

Shaoran la miro con lastima, era claro que no iba aceptar la verdad con tanta facilidad. Respiro aire por segunda vez antes de hablar.

-Sakura entro en coma… No sabemos cuando vaya a despertar- confesó invadido por la el dolor.

-O si vaya hacerlo- susurró Fujitaka con el rostro desquebrajado.

Nadeshiko movió la cabeza con fuerza negándose aceptar a su hija en aquel estado. Un dolor le atravesó el pecho y el cuerpo pesado la luz se fue poco a poco apagando.

-¡Nadeshiko!

**

* * *

**

Notas de Autora:

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Estoy de vuelta con este nuevo capitulo, no hay casi nada de romance y todo esta lleno de drama y melancolía, realmente una historia muy gris pero era la única forma de que tenia en mente para aclarar alguna cosas como el bebé por que el pregunto Sakura, ahora ya sabemos que paso. El como lo perdió se vera mas adelante junto con el hombre que murió y que pasara con la misterioso mujer que solo deseara justicia. Ya veremos si la toma de su propia mano. Y una nueva pareja TouyaxTomoyo y como se pudieron dar cuenta hubo una historia que se necesita concluir y un Eriol un poco confundido. Vaya enredo de personalidades que hice. _

_Espero que es capitulo sea del agrado de ustedes. Prometo para el próximo capitulo un poco mas de romance de parte de quien sea para que no toda la historia sea tan cruda. Posiblemente meta estos momentos en recuerdos, en lo que despierto a la Bella Durmiente Sakura. _

_No esta de mas disculparme por el atraso de este capitulo. Y esta vez no pongo protestos, no voy agobiarlos con ellos y tampoco con mis problemas. Aun así espero y puedan disculparme._

_Ya saben cualquier duda, molestia y demás es bien recibida._

_**gabyhyatt:**_** Hola linda, en este capitulo no se lee nada de ello, pero prometo que pronto veremos que paso y a quien mató. Solo dame tiempo. Un abrazo.**

_**PeNnY AsAkUrA Li:**_** Hey chica que tal. Ya conteste a tu duda respecto al bebé y como dije el porque lo perdió vendrá mucho después. Agradezco tu apoyo y que te agrade la idea de poder crear un poco de conciencia con este tema. Besos y abrazos.**

_**beautifly92**__**:**_** Hola. Sakura o estaba embarazada cuando choco. Dios no soportaría verla embarazada de otro que no fuera Shaoran, solo despertó con una enredadera en la cabeza y confundió un poco las cosas. Por otro lado aceptó que Eriol debe entender a Tomoyo y darle tiempo en cuanto a su trabajo, pero tengamos en cuanta que Tomoyo no es la primera vez que lo deja plantado por su ambición, es una de las características que la definirán y que en varias ocasiones le traerá problemas. Y estoy segur que Shaoran no se sentirá tan solo y triste si en esta historia al menos no lo odian tanto. Espero seguir contado con tu apoyo, un beso y un abrazo.**

_**Dina: **_**Hola Linda, lamento confundirte y ponerte en el papel de detective. Aunque es divertido imaginarte con boina y tratando de resolver mis locas ideas. Agradezco tu apoyo en este y mis demás historia, muchas gracias por tus halagos. Ahora pasando a tus dudas. Primero, la mujer que esta embarazada es otra, no es Sakura y hombre que murió no tiene relación con Sakura mas que de ahora en adelante el hecho de que ambos estuvieron en el accidente. Segundo, ahora sabemos que Sakura abandono a Shao después de la perdida de su bebé y que solo recurre a él cuando se siente perdida y quiere ser amada de verdad, es algo así como su amante de ocasión, pero no hay ninguna relación estable entre ellos, por ahora. Como perdió al bebé vendrá mas adelante. Espero que esto aclare un poco tus dudas si tienes alguna mas házmelas saber y si pudo decir algo sin revelar mucho de la historia con mucho gusto te responderé. Un beso y un abrazo.**

_**HaRuNo-SaMy**_**: Hola de nuevo, vaya si que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualice solo hasta que mencionaste los regalos de navidad he caído en la realidad. Me alegra saber que el capitulo pasado te gusto, espero y te guste por igual, gracias por tus buenos deseos. Nos Vemos.**

_**Piwy:**_** Hola linda, a mi también me ha llegado a pasar que me tomen por sorpresa las cosas. Me alegro que ames a Shaoran tanto como a Eriol son tan fáciles de querer, es una pena que solo existan en caricatura yo quiero uno de verdad. Y bueno no andas tan perdida con tu segunda impresión. Ya veremos si es verdad o no, pero que la respuesta es mas que obvia. Espero saber de ti pronto un beso y un abrazo. Gracias por tus buenos deseos respecto a mi recuperación, creo que sobra decir que a estas alturas estoy perfectamente, me avergüenzo de mi misma no puedo creer cuanto tiempo.**

_**Sarita Li:**_** Holaaa! Bueno respecto al hombre que se murió ya veremos quien es y también la mujer que esta embarazada y que ya a causar varios conflictos a nuestra durmiente Sakura. Gracias por tus buenos deseos de mi recuperación estoy muy bien. Nos vemos, un abrazo. **

_**Alba Diggory-Black:**_** Hola que bien que te guste esta historia tienes mucha razón es muy oscura y llena de drama, pero quería hacer algo diferente con las experiencias que he vivido. Espero que te siga gustando. Un abrazo.**

_**NeNa Li:**_** Uups, Sakura despertó pero la volví a dormir y para acabarla la metí en coma, esperemos que pronto vuelva con nosotros, por el momento sabremos de ella por medio de sus recuerdos y viviremos las vidas de los demás en el presente. Espero que siga contando con tu apoyo, un abrazo.**

_**lowdose:**_** Me alegra saber que tu no tienes dudas, comenzaba a pensar que si escribo enredado. Tienes razón en cuanto a leer con calma y gracias por tu apoyo. Nos vemos, un abrazo. **

_**CaritoAC:**_** Hola linda. Wow estoy sonrojada ante tus palabras, mil gracias de verdad. Espero y este capitulo te guste, un beso y un abrazo.**

_Ahora si nos vemos el próximo capitulo._

_No olviden dejar sus reviews._

_Besos._

_Celebriant O. D._

"_Todas las penas se pueden tolerar si las cuentas en un relato"_

"_Solo un vampiro puede amar para siempre"_

_P.D.: Mil disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que encuentren._


End file.
